


Power in Womens' Tears [Kagami Taiga]

by selvatic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anime, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Manga, Manga & Anime, NSFW, Oneshot, Reader-Insert, Seirin, Sexual Content, Sexual Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:58:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5918749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selvatic/pseuds/selvatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>{Kagami Taiga x Reader}</p><p>Kagami Taiga © Fujimaki Tadatoshi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power in Womens' Tears [Kagami Taiga]

"What are you talking about?!"

"You're never paying attention to me, always fooling around! I don't want to live like this anymore!"

"I really have no idea what you're talking about!" he tried to defend himself.

"Like the other day that I spent _two fucking hours_ waiting for you to come pick me up! You decided to go play basketball with _Aomine_ when you knew we had told my cousins we'd go over for dinner!" she spat the name out.

"I didn't do it on purpose! I thought we were supposed to go at 9, not 7!"

"Excuses! I don't want to listen to your shit anymore!"

"I'm sorry, okay? Don't make such a big fuss! I was just late once!"

"Once? _Once_?" she hissed. "You're always late! I can never count on you for anything! You never remember to do the things I ask you, you never want to go do things with me, you never pay attention to my needs!" she ranted about all the things that annoyed her on him. He was growing increasingly agitated.

"Come on, hun, you can't mean all those things. You know I love you." He looked at her, trying to express as much remorse as possible. "Come here..." he tried to pull her in his arms.

"Don't you touch me!" she growled. The whole fight was getting out of hand. It all started when he came back to the house, having forgotten to buy the stuff she had asked him. And now, long accumulated complains were cascading down on him. He couldn't see a safe way out.

"Please, calm down!"

"How do you dare tell me to _calm down_?!"

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

"Nothing. It's not like you're magically gonna change and start caring!" she threw her hands in the air in a dramatic gesture.

"You know I care! I care more than you could ever imagine!"

"Then why do you behave like this?"

"I'm sorry! I'm a jerk."

"Pppffff!"

"What do you want me to do? Do you want to break up with me?"

"That's what you got out of all this fight? That I want to break up with you? I just want you to take me into consideration!" her voice broke. Tears welled in the corners of her eyes, threatening to run down her cheeks like waterfalls. 

"I do! I will! So please, don't cry!" he leaned in and cupped her cheek. His touch broke down the dams that restrained her tears. She started sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why do I have to go through all this?!" she mumbled between sniffles. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head. She fisted his t-shirt and buried her face in his chest.

"I don't want to see you crying. I want you to be happy and smiling." _She looks so fragile, in such need of protection..._

"Then why...?" He silenced her words with his lips. A soft kiss to soothe her down. He wiped her tears with his thumbs.

"I promise, I'll do my best." She nodded, her eyes puffy. Seeing her so vulnerable, something stirred inside of him.

His mouth sought her lips, capturing them in a hungry kiss. "I want you. I _need_ you."

He sat her on his lap, his hands roaming her body. Her arms wrapped around his neck, extending the kiss. His palms reached the neck of her t-shirt and tore it apart. He had to make her his. She let herself sink in his passion, her fingers tangling in red-black locks, as his tongue trailed down her neck. He unclipped her bra and took a soft mound in his hand, massaging it thoroughly. 

"Take everything off. I want to see you completely naked." She stood up and took off her jeans. He got naked in a heartbeat. He pulled her close, forcing her to straddle him. He buried himself inside of her, enjoying the familiar sensation of her wetness. She rode him hard and fast, their need for bonding evident in the way they sought their release together. Feeling her tremble on him, his hands grabbed her hips and pinned her against him while he reached his climax with a deep growl.

Relaxed, she leaned against him and nuzzled his neck. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You know, at some point you gotta admit that seeing me crying turns you on."

"What? No! That's not true!" he snorted, blushing redder than his piercing crimson eyes.


End file.
